undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkir
Reminder: This page is being Preserved by TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade, since the User SquidFairy left the wiki. But all the credits goes to her. Thanks for your Attention! This article belongs to Squid. Please do not edit this article without her permission. If you would like to draw Squid's trusty Bird Son then just DO IT. Description Son of a glorious noble linage stretching back as far as Monsterdom can remember, Valkir is the latest in a long line of Royal Guard Knights that have served the Dreemurr's for untold centuries as warriors and generals. In the dark days of the Human-Monster war, Valkir's grandfather was High General, serving directly under King Asgore. However, he supposedly went mad with the disgrace of defeat, and was never heard from again following the banishment of all Monsters. Valkir's father, who raised and trained his eldest son to take up the family name, was always a bit too hard on Valkir and as a result, causing him to have very low self-esteem. Trained since childhood to be the ideal of Monster Nobility, Valkir is a master swordsman and very skilled at singing/mimicking noises/sounds. Naturally, by adolescence, Valkir was considered the most likely candidate for Captain of the Royal Guard, his swordsmanship already legendary and his popularity with the cosmopolitan Monsters of New Home great. However, in spite of his popularity and family connections, he was passed over, and Undyne was instead selected as Captain of the Royal Guard while Valkir was placed under her command. Harsh criticism and any kind of insults, joke or not towards Valkir are never forgotten by him. He is prone to taking many things seriously and due to that, he holds everything in. Outside is a stern, serious man but on the inside he is a giant ball of anger, regret and sadness awaiting to lash out on someone. He does tend to accidentally lash out on friends, but immediately apologises for his "rude" behaviour. Throughout his life, he has never been able to talk to someone about this, due to wanting to keep his serious personality. Backstory WIP Quotes Encounter "If Undyne couldn't defeat you, then I should be a better match for you." Pacifist/Genocide "Stop it." On "...Horrible." +1 "...Really?" +2 "Work in Progress" "Ah yes, this is what humans are really like." Hurt Flavor Text A worthy fight. Pacifist + Genocide Smells like metal and birds. ''Neutral ''You joked about how he looks like a girl. On You told him a really bad pick-up line. ''+1 ''You complimented how cute he looks. ''+2 ''Work in Progress Trivia * His name is based off of a Valkyrie. * He pronounces almost every word correctly except for "Anime", which he instead pronounces "Aneem", which pisses everyone off. * He has a hard time understanding jokes. It takes him a couple minutes to understand even a simple pun. He's like Internet explorer with jokes. * His appearance is unintentionally similar to Libra from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Credit Credit to Kuro Neko Potato for the page layout and the help. Gallery I_am_saving_gallery_room.png|Emoticons Bird_copy.png|Sprite without armour Sexy_bird.png Jojo_poses.png|Valkir and Avv Jojo posing Nani.png|By The Great Avv Bird_son_by_suhshi-d9otwfo.png|By Tundra the Ice Wing St_Akiras_bird_son_drawing.png|By St. Akira Lenny_Faced_Cupcake's_drawing_of_bird_son.jpg|By Lenny Faced Cupcake Bird_son_by_candykitty.png|By CandyKitty Valkir_by_Aly.png|By Ami670 Thank you for your drawings of Valkir! (If they don't have a "By _" under them that means I drew 'em)}}} Category:User;SquidFairy Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male